Doce Intoxicação
by Skate Fans
Summary: A cena de Amor entre Kate e Sawyer no episódio 3.06 I Do Sob o ponto de vista do Sawyer. Autor: RavenMoon, tradução: cristianepf.


» **Título:** Sweet Intoxication (Doce Intoxicação)  
» **Autor: **ravenmoon  
» **Tradução:** Cristianepf e AnaFord  
» **Categoria:** 3ª Temporada  
» **Advertências:** Cena de Sexo  
» **Classificação:** NC-17  
» **Capítulos:** 1  
» **Completa: ** Yes x No  
» **Resumo:** Esta história acontece durando os eventos do episódio "I do" e narra os eventos do ponto de vista do Sawyer, usando o mesmo estilo de narração do filme _Sin City_

_Nota da Autora (ravenmoon): Esta composição foi inspirado pelo filme Sin City, onde os pensamentos dos personagens são apresentados através de monólogos dramáticos, os próprios personagens narram suas ações e eu sempre quis escrever uma composição pelo ponto de vista de Sawyer usando esta técnica e depois de assistir I Do, eu tive a oportunidade perfeita._

E uma 'Valquíria' vem da mitologia nórdica e é uma guerreira, ou mais especificamente mulheres que o deus Odin mandava para apanhar os guerreiros dignos de entrar em Valhalla (a versão viking do céu) e que também tem o poder de causar a morte dos guerreiros que elas não gostavam.  
Eu usei algumas linhas do filme Sin City e são propriedade da companhia de cinema, etc...

**Doce Intoxicação** – by Ravenmoon

Fogo. Fogo líquido correndo em minhas veias.

Da primeira vez ela me pega de surpresa. Batendo forte no meu peito, fazendo eu ir pra trás. Me olhando com aqueles olhos acusadores, com aquela dor na voz que é capaz de me mutilar. Eu falhei. Eu a fiz perder a esperança. Eu posso ver em seus olhos. O desespero que eu senti quando fui até aquele precipício olhando para aquela ilha esquecida por Deus que fomos forçados a chamar de lar, sabendo que nós estávamos presos, sabendo que ela estava presa aqui. Sabendo que não havia nada que eu pudesse fazer. Eu falhei com ela, bem como nós dois sempre soubemos que eu iria.

Ela me pergunta porque. Porque eu escondi isso dela, e eu luto contra mim mesmo. Luto contra chegar à esse ponto do qual não haveria retorno. Admitir a verdade para ela. Admitindo o quanto eu me apaixonei por ela. As palavras querem sair da minha boca. Talvez meu subconsciente saiba de algo que eu não sei. Talvez eu só esteja cansado de lutar.

"Porque eu queria que você acreditasse que nós tínhamos uma maldita chance."

Feito. Dito. Não tem como voltar atrás agora. As palavras estão lá, pairando entre nós. Ela me conhece mais do que eu mesmo me conheço. Ela entende as entrelinhas.

Eu vejo seus olhos lutando, lutando contra a verdade, lutando comigo. Diabos, talvez ela esteja lutando contra si mesma. Mas a seguir tudo que eu consigo sentir é uma doce intoxicação. Os lábios dela esmagam os meus com uma urgência que eu não consigo evitar que meus quadris tenham vontade de encontrar os dela. Meu corpo está tomado por uma força que eu não vi de onde veio. As mãos dela seguram minha face, deslizando pelo meu cabelo até minha nuca, me fazendo tremer diante dela contra minha vontade.

Ela se afasta, eu não posso deixar de notar a maneira como as mãos dela deslizam pelo meu peito enquanto ela repousa contra mim. Eu encosto meu queixo no cabelo dela, esperando meu sangue voltar a ser bombeado até o cérebro, esperando meu pulso desacelerar o suficiente para que eu possa processar o que está acontecendo. Eu ainda posso sentir a boca contra a minha, a trilha que as lágrimas dela deixaram no meu rosto, e se meus braços não estivessem em torno dela agora, eu provaria essas lágrimas, saboreando qualquer gosto dela que eu pudesse.

Eu me transformei em um tolo. Mas eu não me importo mais. Toda minha atenção está focalizada na mulher em meus braços. Eu sei que não mereço isso, que eu não merece ela, mas eu não posso evitar em deslizar minhas mãos dos cabelos dela, até suas costas. Eu não consigo conter o desejo desesperado de confortá-la.

"O que foi isso?" Eu preciso entender. Eu posso morrer amanhã. A morte nunca me incomodou antes. Eu não sou de me iludir, eu sei que parte de mim quis a morte desde quando posso lembrar. Eu sempre tive a certeza de que depois que eu estivesse ao lado do corpo do verdadeiro Sawyer eu viraria a arma contra minha própria cabeça, puxaria o gatilho e esperaria pela doce libertação.

Mas agora pensar na morte me deixava mais aterrorizado do que quando me sentei, com os joelhos na frente do peito, no chão da cozinha, em frente do corpo de minha mãe recém morta quando eu tinha oito anos. Eu não podia deixá-la aqui, Kate, Sardenta, minha Valquíria. Eu sei que ela é forte, que pode tomar conta de si mesma, você não sobreviveria a todos esses anos fugindo assim, se você não fôr durão. Mas eu não posso morrer sabendo que a deixei sozinha. Que mesmo minha companhia é melhor do que ficar sentada naquela gaiola, um símbolo de tudo o que ela vem fugindo, sozinha, sabendo que talvez, um dia, ninguém vai te ajudar. Lá no fundo eu sei que isso ia acabar com ela. Que agora ela está por um fio. Seus piores pesadelos estão se tornando realidade. Eu a escuto chorar no meio da noite. Eu fico acordado escutando, sabendo que todos os demônios do passado dela estão voltando a assombrá-la, indefesa, numa armadilha. Eu digo a mim mesmo que não haveria nada que eu pudesse fazer mesmo que eu pudesse ir até lá. Eu não sei nada sobre consolar pessoas. A única coisa que sou bom é sexo. Não, não digo transar, fuder. Aplicar golpes através disso. Com exceção disso tudo que faço, tudo que toco vira merda. Ela fica melhor sem meu tipo de consolo, ao menos é isso que digo pra mim mesmo nestas noites solitárias. 

Mas agora ela está nos meus braços. E eu quero tanto consolá-la. O que eu tenho para oferecer? Eu não tenho as palavras; não tenho as promessas, as mentiras. Não posso dizer para ela que tudo vai ficar bem, porque provavelmente não vai. Como eu disse, nunca fui de me iludir e não podia enganá-la.

Eu escuto sua voz entrecortada, "Eu não sei." Eu fico com lágrimas nos olhos. Eu faria qualquer coisa; daria qualquer coisa para fazer essa dor ir embora, mesmo que você por pouco tempo, me mata ver ela assim. Minha sardenta, ela está despedaçada, e quero deixá-la inteira, deixá-la bem, do único jeito que eu sei.

Meus lábios doem por ela, eles seriamente sofrem. Eu nem imaginava que isso era possível. Minha garganta está seca. Eu estou tão assustado, minha respiração acelera, porque eu posso ver o olhar dela, a entrega. Eu vejo os lábios dela se entreabrirem quando procuramos um pelo outro, nossos lábios se unindo em uma força dolorosa. A intoxicação está de volta, mas eu estou preparado agora, eu deixo fluir pelo meu corpo enquanto sinto as mãos dela deslizarem até minha cintura. Eu deixo escapar um pequeno murmúrio, eu não consigo me segurar, um instinto animal tomou conta de mim.

Eu giro com ela, empurrando-a para o que eu espero que seja a direção certa das grades. Eu abriria meus olhos mas não consigo. Eu estou vendo cores, acredite ou não, eu estou vendo malditas cores em frente dos meus olhos. Minha mente se foi, abandonou o lugar, e eu me sinto tão embriagado, como se a boca dela fosse uma droga. Eu estou todo arrepiado, cada fio de cabelo do meu corpo está inquieto, cada músculo está tremendo. Antes que eu perceba o que estou fazendo eu a comprimo contra a grade da gaiola, forçando suas pernas a se abrirem mais.

Eu afasto minha boca da dela. Meu corpo grita comigo, minha cabeça está prestes a cair do alto da tontura. Mas eu sei que não há retorno. Pra melhor ou pra pior nada vai ser igual, chegar lá com ela pode destruir a nós dois, de fato eu sei que provavelmente vai. Eu não me importo mais. Eu sei que eu a quero como nunca quis outra coisa em minha vida. O cabeça-dura pode até me matar amanhã, porque eu sei que provei o êxtase, não tem volta depois disso.

Eu olho para ela, sabendo que ela vai entender o que estou tentando dizer. Se ela quiser parar, é agora que ela precisa dizer, porque se formos mais adiante eu acho que não vou conseguir me conter. Ela só me olha, e a certeza que eu vejo nos olhos dela, a emoção que eu vejo me assusta, mas minha mente já não mais funciona, os mundos estreitaram e tudo que eu consigo ver e tudo que eu consigo sentir é ela.

Ela começa a desabotoar minha camisa, e tudo o que posso fazer é ficar parado lá e assistindo seus dedos suaves me despindo. Seu toque é suave como uma pena na minha pele. Estou em choque, maravilhado, completamente surpreso por isso estar acontecendo. Que ela não está mais correndo.

Minha mente descongela. Eu posso me mover novamente. Nossas testas se encontram enquanto eu freneticamente me livro de minha camiseta, deixo a camisa cair no chão, enquanto ela desliza as mãos pelo meu peito. Seus braços envolvem meu pescoço, mas eu os levanto sobre a cabeça dela, colocando-os presos nas grades, parte de mim desejando ter alguma coisa para amarrá-los lá. Ela sorri para mim e meu corpo se aquece. As feridas, a dor, a falta de esperança se foram, seu rosto se transformou. Naquele momento nada mais importa. O que aconteceu antes, o que acontecerá depois. Agora, nesse momento nós temos tudo o que precisamos. Aquele olhar no rosto dela faz tudo valer a pena. É a fé que vejo nos olhos dela é o pior de tudo, e eu rezo em silêncio para seja lá quem esteja ouvindo que eu não a machuque, que eu não a faça se arrepender de me olhar com toda essa confiança.

Eu começo a deslizar minhas mãos pelo corpo dela, começando pelos braços, e eu posso vê-la tremendo diante de mim. Minhas mãos tocam de leve os lados de seus seios na descida, eu a vejo fechar os olhos, levantar a cabeça e suspirar. Parte de mim quer tirar logo a blusa dela, desesperado para sentir a sua pele nua contra a minha. Mas eu me obrigo a ir devagar, com medo de que do contrário eu vá perder meu controle.

Eu encosto minha testa na dela momentaneamente, meus lábios estão a centímetros dos dela antes de beijá-la, dando aquela vertigem de novo. Eu posso senti-la estremecer contra mim e isso só me excita ainda mais. Eu estou ali com ela, nervoso como o diabo. Minhas mãos estão trêmulas quando eu tiro a blusa dela, agarrando-a e tirando-a pela cabeça em um só movimento. Eu vejo um vislumbre dos seios dela antes dela colocar os braços em volta de meu pescoço. Ela é tão linda, perfeita. Os lábios dela encontram os meus novamente e ela solta um pequeno gemido pelo fato de seus peitos descobertos estarem em contato com meu peito. Por um momento eu aprecio o sentir de sua pele nua contra a minha antes de levantá-la e ela entrelaçar suas pernas em volta de minha cintura.

Eu a beijo gentilmente enquanto nós dois saboreamos a sensação de estar em uma posição tão íntima. Eu posso sentir costura da calça dela contra minha cintura, me deixando louco de desejo e eu sei que ela pode me sentir, rígido contra ela. Ela aperta mais as pernas envolta de minha cintura, se move para baixo e então se esfrega contra minha virilha quente e dura, é tão intenso. Eu penso que nunca senti tanta expectativa na minha vida, nunca estive tão excitado, nunca senti tanto medo. E quando ela se esfrega contra mim eu quase perco o controle. Sua boca está a um centímetro da minha, eu posso sentir seu hálito quente provocando meu lábios ainda ansiosos. Ela sorri para mim, um misto de felicidade e sedução, e eu não posso evitar em retribuir com outro sorriso.

Eu caminho para até onde atirei minha camisa com ela ainda em volta da minha cintura e me ajoelho, estendendo minha camisa com uma mão, a outra nas costas dela. Ela tem os braços em volta do meu pescoço, os dedos entrelaçados no meu cabelo quando eu a deito no chão, expondo completamente o peito dela para mim pela primeira vez.

Os seios dela são pequenos e ousados, os mamilos são rosados. Eu nunca vi um par de peitos tão lindos em toda minha vida; Eu posso imaginar como seria bom senti-los em minhas mãos. De repente eu não posso acreditar que isso está acontecendo. Que isso não é algum tipo de sonho cruel. Eu acho que vou acordar a qualquer minuto, magoado e sozinho, separado dela não só por grades, mas por todas as coisas que deixamos de dizer, todos os mal-entendidos, os esforços que fizemos pra nos desviarmos para outra direção.

Eu não sei que expressão eu devo ter no rosto, porque ela sorri suavemente pra mim, e coloca sua mão no meu rosto, descendo até meu braço. Ela pega minha mão e leva até ela, depositando um beijo suave na minha palma antes de colocar minha mão no seio dela.

Eu me inclino sobre ela, forçando suas pernas a se abrirem enquanto eu deito meu corpo sobre o dela, beijando os lábios dela mais uma vez. Eu pressiono gentilmente o seio dela. Eu estava certo, serve perfeitamente. Ela estremece sob mim enquanto meus dedos estão em seus mamilos, pressionando-os gentilmente. Eu afasto minha boca da dela e traço beijos pelo seu pescoço, antes de colocar minha boca no seu mamilo. Ela solta um pequeno lamento, suas mãos acariciam minhas costas, braços, pescoço em qualquer lugar que ela consegue tocar.

Eu retiro minha boca, e ela embaraça seus dedos no meu cabeço, trazendo minha boca até a dela mais uma vez. O sabor dela é tão bom, eu não estava sendo engraçadinho quando eu disse a ela que ela tinha gosto de morango. Na minha cabeça ela tem. Ela tem o gosto de tudo que é doce e delicioso, de cheesecake de morango e pão recém assado. Ela representa tudo que eu nunca tive, tudo que eu quero, tudo que eu preciso. Ela tem o gosto de inenarráveis prazeres, a famosa fruta proibida.

Suas mãos deslizam pelo meu corpo, seus dedos trilhando deliciosas linhas enquanto exploramos a boca um do outro com nossas línguas. Eu sinto sua mão ir para o botão da minha calça jeans, esfregando-as contra minha virilha enquanto faz isso e eu deixo escapar um murmúrio contra sua boca. Ela desabotoa meu jeans, e antes de tentar tirá-las, suas mãos se movem dentro dela.

Minha mente explode quanto ela me toca, me acariciando de uma maneira que eu sempre sonhei mas nunca pensei que ela fosse fazer. Ela nos eleva a um novo nível, e a seguir o que sei é que estou lançando meu jeans pra o lado, me expondo completamente para ela. Seus olhos se dilatam, e ela me sorri pra mim, uma sobrancelha levantada.

Minhas mãos estão trêmulas quando abrem a calça dela, não por medo desta vez mas de expectativa. Eu o retiro em um só movimento, fazendo-o voar para trás de mim.

Eu olho para ela maravilhado, eu sei que sempre vou lembrar deste momento, a primeira vez que eu a vi nua, a primeira vez que vislumbrei a perfeição total.

Ela não parece ser deste mundo, linda demais pra ser real, uma deusa enviada para a terra. Eu digo a mim mesmo que ela merece mais do que isso, um chão sujo no meio da selva, mas isso é tudo o que tenho a oferecer à ela.

Ela me puxa e prende meus lábios nos dela. Seus beijos são doces, lentos, deliciosos. Eu me coloco entre as pernas dela, sentindo o calor tentador que reside ali.

Eu olho em seus olhos quando a penetro devagar. Ela está tão molhada, tão firme que meu corpo quase se rende à ela. Ela estremece sob mim, gemendo em meu ouvido quando eu começo a me mover dentro dela, lentamente a princípio, saboreando cada investida.

Beijá-la pode ter me deixado embriagado, mas fazer amor com ela é algo perto da euforia, uma experiência religiosa. Meu corpo começa a se mover freneticamente contra minha vontade, cada investida enviando um prazer tão profundo, tão intenso que me faz quase perder a cabeça. Eu engulo seus gemidos com minha boca, imitando os movimentos do meu corpo com minha língua.

Ela começa a estremecer em torno de mim, suas unhas traçando linhas nas minhas costas, e eu sei que estou a ponto de explodir dentro dela.

De repente, tudo que sei é doce esquecimento. Eu chego ao êxtase tão intensa e fortemente dentro dela que eu penso que nunca vai parar, que eu vou ficar preso nessa intoxicação de êxtase para sempre. Seus gritos primitivos são ecoados pelos meus, e eu nunca me senti tão em sintonia com meu corpo, a terra e a vida do que agora. Simplesmente parece... certo. Estar unido com ela de todas as maneiras, nu contra a terra pura.

Ela finalmente para de estremecer sob mim e eu saio de cima dela com trêmulo, me deitando de lado ao lado dela. Ela está languidamente deitada em minha frente, seus cabelos espalhados sobre ela. Sua respiração é irregular, seus olhos quase fechados.

Eu não posso acreditar que isso aconteceu, depois de tudo o que passamos nós terminamos aqui, que eu estou olhando pra mulher mais maravilhosa que eu já conheci em toda minha vida, satisfeita e tranqüila, e eu sei que eu fiz a coisa certa, que não importa as conseqüências eu jamais poderei olhar para isso como um erro. De todos os meus erros na minha vida patética, nada jamais pareceu tão certo.

Ela vira a cabeça e olha para mim, e parte de mim pensa que é nesta hora que ela vai fugir, que ela vai achar desculpas para o que acabamos de fazer e tudo vai voltar a ser como era antes. Mas ao invés disso ela sorri para mim, se pondo sentada ela me dá um beijo suave. "Obrigada," ela murmura entre meus lábios.

Eu a carrego no colo enquanto vou até o bloco de concreto que andava usando como cama, ela se repousa contra meu peito. Eu instintivamente procuro pela minha camisa e a cubro antes mesmo de ter a chance de perceber o que estou fazendo e eu não posso evitar em rir de mim mesmo. É como se eu não tivesse mais o controle do meu próprio corpo, ela me hipnotiza com seus breves olhares e com o sentir de seu corpo.

Satisfação. Eu não sabia o significado dessa palavra até agora. Eu perdi toda a noção de tempo, eu não tenho idéia de quanto tempo ficamos assim, pele contra pele. A sensação dela nos meus braços é tão boa. Nós não falamos, não há necessidade, nós dois sabemos que palavras não tem significado, palavras mentem. Tudo o que precisávamos dizer e mais foi expressado pelos nossos corpos, com nossas ações. Eu a coloco mais perto de mim. Ela tem o perfume que anjos devem ter, a mulher perfeito, a Deusa.

Minha mente se pergunta, e eu não consigo evitar em pensar sobre aquelas palavras preciosas que ela pronunciou ontem, aquelas palavras que fizeram meu coração acelerar e me atingiram de uma maneira que o soco do Cabeça-dura jamais conseguiria.

Eu sei que não merece ser amado, que não tenho esse direito, mas a idéia de que ela poderia, que ela vê algo em mim que merece, que existe alguém no mundo que se importa, me excita e me aterroriza mais do que eu pensava ser possível. Eu quero tanto que seja verdade, nada parece mais importante, amanhã não existe.

"Me deixe perguntar uma coisa, Sardenta," eu disse as palavras antes de perder a coragem, enrolando distraidamente o cabelo dela com meus dedos, "no dia que o cabeça-dura estava batendo em mim, e você disse "Eu te amo," aquilo foi só pra fazê-lo parar, certo?"

Pareceu uma eternidade até ela se mover, meu coração batia tão forte e tão rápido que eu sei que ela podia até escutar. Nada antes havia parecido tão importante.

Ela se sentou e me olhou, direto em meus olhos, e a ternura que eu vi lá me ausentou de qualquer coisa que eu tenha dito. Ele me beijou suavemente, suas mãos se movendo para acariciar meu pescoço. Este beijo é diferente de todos os anteriores; é carregado com tanta emoção que me aquece com um calor que eu não sabia que existia. Ela se afasta devagar e sorri, dando mais dois doces e breves beijos. Ela só olha para mim, e ela não precisa dizer, as palavras são irrelevantes, eu posso sentir quando ela me beija, eu sinto enquanto ela repousa sobre mim, eu senti quando ela ficou comigo naquele dia, quando ela podia ter fugido. É toda a confirmação que eu preciso.

"Eu também amo você."

Eu nunca disse essas palavras antes de verdade, e dizê-las me deixa sem fôlego, flutuando. Isso tudo parece tão surreal, como o sonho mais maravilhoso. Mas ela me prende ao chão, eu sei que é real.

Eu a abraço puxando-a pra perto de mim, e ela deposita um beijo gentil contra meu peito antes de olhar para mim mais uma vez. Há lágrimas nos olhos dela, e eu vejo tudo o que sinto refletido de volta para mim

Eu a beijo suavemente a principio, e então se transforma em algo mais quando ela troca de posição e coloca as pernas em torno de minha cintura. A urgência em seus beijos me faz a doce intoxicação voltar, minha mente está flutuando de novo, e me pergunto se sempre vai ser assim. As mãos dela deslizam pelo meu peito, e eu me perco no seu abraço.

O fogo, baby, vai incendiar a nós dois, não há lugar no mundo para nosso tipo de fogo, minha valquíria, minha guerreira. Você sempre será minha, sempre e nunca.

_- The End -_


End file.
